


Mara/Leia, for Niicoly

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mara and Leia had met in Jabba's palace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mara/Leia, for Niicoly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niicoly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Niicoly).



Rebel or not, Mara couldn't just walk away and let the inevitable happen. She called on the Force to put authority in her voice. "I'm sure you have something to do elsewhere."

The mercenaries shuffled out of the room.

Even in chains, Leia Organa was every inch the princess. "Thank you -- "

"Don't," Mara said. She cut Organa's clothes away and buckled the gold dancer's costume in their place, not allowing her fingers to linger on that smooth skin. She felt Organa tremble, heard her breath catch, and was suddenly glad the Princess' death wasn't part of her mission.


End file.
